


Handcuffs + Paperclip

by mamacyno



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Jessica storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacyno/pseuds/mamacyno
Summary: Wyatt teaches Lucy a thing or two about handcuffs...Little fluff fic post-Jessica, because I need something to look forward to





	Handcuffs + Paperclip

“Damn it!”, Lucy swears as she drops the paperclip yet again. She lifts her handcuffed wrists up to rub her forehead with the heels of her palms. Without even looking, she can picture the smirk on Wyatt’s face as he lets out a sympathetic chuckle and sits down on her cot beside her.

Wyatt gently grabs Lucy’s hands to lower them and places the bent paperclip back into her hand. “Try not to move your wrists too much, otherwise you’ll just make the handcuffs tighter,” Wyatt says encouragingly.

Lucy starts working on the tiny lock again, and begins muttering something about where’s Harry Houdini when you need him.

“Well,” Wyatt says as he watches her work, “Harry can’t always be there, and as much as I hate to say it, I may not be either, so it’s important that you learn how to do this.” He places his fingers under her chin and lifts her head to look into her eyes. “It’s important to me that I know you can do this.” Not able to help himself, he gives her a chaste kiss on the lips to emphasize his point.

Lucy lets out a sigh that for the first time in 10 minutes is not one of frustration. “Hmmm… well, maybe the key to teaching the teacher is to give her some proper motivation to break free,” she says as she scoots herself onto Wyatt’s lap and lifts her arms over his neck.

“Now, Professor, isn’t that cheating?” Wyatt says as he wraps his arms around her lower back and nuzzles her neck. 

“’Cheating’ is such a strong accusation,” she whispers as she begins nibbling on his ear. “I like to think it’s more about playing to my strengths,” Lucy counters as she leaves a trail of kisses that ends on Wyatt’s waiting mouth.

As their kiss deepens, Wyatt fingers find the hem of Lucy’s T-shirt and he lifts it over her head. Their kiss is interrupted briefly as he slips her shirt off of her body, but his hands quickly return to her torso as he relishes in the touch of her soft skin.

In his hunger for her, it takes him a second to realize that her shirt came off without hitting the handcuffs around her wrists.

“Wait. How?”, he says as he pulls back slightly from their embrace.

The next thing he hears is the familiar clicks of one of the handcuffs closing around his wrist. “Now,” Lucy says triumphantly and teasingly, “where should I put the other one?”

Wyatt beams with pride at his star student as he lays her down on the bed not caring where he’s tied down to, as long as it’s with Lucy.


End file.
